


A woman in uniform

by Catmandont



Series: Sometimes home has a heartbeat [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmandont/pseuds/Catmandont
Summary: Yaz is back home and bored. The Doctor apparently loves a woman in uniform.





	A woman in uniform

Every now and then, the Doctor would drop them home for a few days, and Yaz hated it. She loved spending time with her family, as frustrating as they were, but she hated that the Doctor didn’t come with her. She didn’t want to leave the Time Lord. It had been hard before the blonde had kissed her, and it was even harder now that they spent every night curled up in bed together, the brunette falling asleep as the blonde ran her fingers through her hair, watching the stars projected on the ceiling of the Doctor’s bedroom. The first time Yaz had seen it she had exclaimed that it looked like the Doctor had no roof, but the blonde had explained it was just a clever relay, making it seem like there was no roof, but simply imitating the sky around them as they traveled. Yaz had been amused then, likening the ceiling to that of the Hogwarts Great Hall. The Doctor hadn’t understood the reference and that had of course led to a movie marathon where the brunette had forced the Time Lord into watching all eight films with the blonde frequently complaining of being bored, only to later find her in the vast TARDIS library reading the books. The Doctor claimed she was a Ravenclaw, but Yaz insisted on buying her Hufflepuff merchandise on every trip home, just to annoy her. The Doctor was so cute when she was annoyed with Yaz, trying to be stern, but always failing and breaking into a smile as soon as the brunette started placing soft kisses all over her face. 

The Doctor always dropped them home for two days. On the first day, she’s drop them in front of Yaz’s flat at 7am and then pick them up the next day after dinner, in the exact same spot. Today was only the first day, and Yaz was already counting down the seconds until her girlfriend’s arrival. She rolled the word girlfriend around in her head, she hadn’t used that word yet, not even to herself, but she liked the way it sounded. Space girlfriends, that’s what they were. The brunette giggled to herself, she wished the Doctor was here so she could call her her space girlfriend. She’d just struggled through another shift, working out parking disputes had always seemed like a waste of her talents, but even more so now that she had helped save entire planets full of people. She wished more than anything to be back on the TARDIS, on her way to some new and exciting planet, instead of walking home down a boring Sheffield street that she knew so well she could walk down it with her eyes closed. She was so deep in her own thoughts that when she first heard that familiar sound, she thought she was imagining it, but there it was again, it was real. It was the TARDIS and it was parking, a day early, and only a block away. Yaz broke into a run, barrelling down the street, determined to see her favourite person as soon as possible. As she turned the corner she saw the familiar blue, the colour she now associated with adventure, with happiness and with home. As she ran, her eyes were fixed on the TARDIS and she didn’t even see it coming when hit something that seemed to be moving just as fast as her. She landed on the ground with a thud and looked around for the source of the impact. 

“Oi, Yaz, look where you’re going.” Ryan chastised her, holding a hand out to her, helping her up off the footpath. 

“Says you,” Yaz snapped, brushing the back of her pants, self consciously, she didn’t want to be dishevelled when she saw the Doctor. “You headed for the TARDIS?” 

“God yes, I’m so bloody bored here, need an adventure.” 

“What? You’re the one who wanted to come home, said you wanted to go on a date with that bird you met down the pub.” Yaz was annoyed now, the only reason she was here was because Ryan had asked to come home and the Doctor had insisted that while they were there the brunette may as well visit her family. 

“Yea well she was a right twit and it was a total let down.” 

“Well, she’s a day early, shall we go find out why?” Usually Yaz loved banter, especially with Ryan, but right now, she was so close to the Doctor, she just wanted to see her face. 

They started off towards the TARDIS, both of them still hurrying, as if they couldn’t possibly spend another moment in Sheffield without imploding. 

“Yaz!” The Doctor exclaimed brightly as the brunette burst through the TARDIS doors, a smile splitting her face from ear to ear. “And Ryan!” She continued, her smile faltering slightly, her voice slightly less cheery. Ryan, being his usual oblivious self failed to notice of course, but Yaz liked to think she knew the Time Lord pretty well by now, and the blonde never was very good at hiding her emotions, especially disappointment. 

“You’re a day early Doctor.” Ryan headed closer to the TARDIS console, watching the Doctor expectantly, waiting for her answer. 

“Am I?” The blonde replied distractedly, her eyes on Yaz, her thoughts seemingly somewhere else. 

“I thought it might have been an accident, classic Doctor move. Well, seeing we’re here, where shall we head off to?” Ryan asked clasping his hands together, still trying to make conversation with an obviously distracted Doctor. 

The blonde was still staring at Yaz distractedly, her beautiful hazel eyes shifting between looking her up and down and staring right through her, as if her mind were somewhere else entirely. 

“Yep, that’s right complete accident. You know me, silly Doctor, wrong time, wrong place.” The Time Lord replied sarcastically, finally shifting her eyes back to Ryan. The brunette immediately missed the attention. “Can’t go anywhere without Graham though, we’re a fam, a team, a squad. I just learnt about squads, thought I’d try it on for size.” 

Ryan laughed, shaking his head at the blonde’s antics. 

“Squad’s a no go Doc, but I’ll go get Grandad. Don’t go anywhere without me.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” The Doctor responded, her eyes and her attention already back on the brunette. 

As soon as the TARDIS doors shut behind Ryan, Yaz made her way to the console, pulling the Doctor in for a hug. 

“You’re not here early by accident, are you?” She asked, her head resting on the Doctor’s shoulder, breathing in her scent. 

“No,” the blonde replied shyly. “I missed you, and I knew you’d be walking home right about now. Didn’t think Ryan would be about though, thought maybe I could just whisk you away for a date.” 

“You still can right?” Yaz asked, pulling away from the hug to look at the Time Lord’s face, but still staying close, the closer she was to the Doctor, the better she felt. “We could go now and come back at the exact same time, Ryan would never know.” 

“Cheeky Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor responded, her mouth quirking up into a smirk, not hesitating as she reached behind the brunette and pulled a lever. The TARDIS filled with an all familiar sound as they headed off on their latest adventure. 

“Where are we going?” Yaz asked as the Doctor walked around the console to flip some switches. 

“Nowhere, thought maybe we could just float through space for a bit, there’s something I want to do.” The Doctor’s face darkened as she walked back towards Yaz, reaching her and pushing her against the TARDIS console. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what’s got into you?” The brunette’s heart was already racing, her breathing heavy. She loved it when the Doctor took control. 

“That uniform.” The Doctor responded before pulling Yaz into a fierce kiss. The brunette instantly realised why the Doctor has been so distracted by her when she’d first stepped on to the TARDIS. She was still wearing her uniform, fresh from her shift and the Doctor hadn’t seen her in it since their very first encounter. 

“Have you got handcuffs?” The Doctor asked excitedly, pulling the cuffs off Yaz’s belt. “Brilliant, I love handcuffs.” There was a couple of loud clicks, and before Yaz had a chance to react she was handcuffed to the console. 

“Have you got more of these?” The Doctor asked, tugging on Yaz’s shirt, before running her tongue along the younger woman’s lower lip. 

“What? Yea.” The brunette was struggling to concentrate as the Doctor pulled her lip between her teeth. “Mum made me get like 5. Why?” 

The Doctor didn’t even answer, just ripped the shirt open, Yaz heard buttons rolling across the floor of the TARDIS. 

The brunette swallowed hard. Well, this was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I’ve got the Thasmin bug. Ps: how amazing was it Takes You Away. PPS: I want Jodie to wife me :)


End file.
